Unexpected
by pretty in orange
Summary: Senri and Rima are in deep trouble this time... SenriXRima, All human, AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Warning: This is not your average Shima story. Everyone in this is human, and it comes with a strong dose of reality. In other words, you have been forewarned, and I'd like to welcome back all my loyal readers that stuck around for so long. Thank you, you guys and girls.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or it's characters, and I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p><em>Ye<em>s

"No." Rima Touya growled. It had to be wrong; she couldn't be... no. She couldn't be pregnant. It had to be wrong.

But three pregnancy tests in a row couldn't all be faulty.

She sank to her knees on the bathroom tile, the chill that seeped into her skin making her realize it wasn't just a bad dream. It was real, it was all too real.

Rima was only sixteen.

A million things flooded the redheaded girl's mind. What would she do? What could she possibly say to her parents?

Rima let a small, shuddering breath escape her.

"Senri." She whispered the name of her boyfriend, of the baby's father, with guilt woven into each syllable. What could she possibly do? She couldn't keep this from him. She couldn't... no, she had to keep the baby. No matter what anyone said, this was her child.

She stared at the pregnancy test for a moment more. Senri was most important. She would have to tell him first.

* * *

><p>"Rima?" Senri's voice came across surprisingly clear through her cell phone.<p>

Rima was silent. She wanted to cry, she felt nauseous and frustrated and scared beyond belief.

_Just __say __it!_

"Senri." Rima took a deep breath in. "I'm pregnant." Silence filled the room and the line. "It's yours."

"I know it's mine." Senri's voice was monotone as usual, but Rima knew him too well. She could pick up the slight traces of panic and fear. But he had also confirmed that he knew she would never cheat on him, so a step forward and a step back so to speak.

"Senri?" Rima asked, her tone growing softer. "What do you want me to do?"

"Meet me at the foot bridge." Senri's voice had gone back to flat, unreadable even to Rima. "I'll be there."

"Alright." Rima paused and then added, "I love you."

"I love you too." Senri murmured. "Don't do anything rash, ok?"

"Yeah." Rima pressed her lips together.

"See you soon." Senri hung up his phone, leaving Rima holding her phone to her ear even after the click.

* * *

><p>AN: Short first chapter, I know. They always are with me. The next chapter should be up shortly; I'm starting it directly after this one. So, what did you think? To all my readers, your opinion counts. Also, if you spot any typos, feel free to tell me. I've been up a very long time. Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked this so far.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So glad to see you guys stuck around for a second chapter! Again, they're all human here, and this is highly realistic instead of some overly fluffy everyone is happy forever thing. Though I promise you, I'm still a sucker for happy endings. Let's get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, or it's characters and I make absolutely no profit from this.

* * *

><p>Rima found her way onto the sprawling Shiki estate without any problems, the guards knew her on a first name basis and knew that she was always welcome. The problem came when she came up to the Koi pond, where the footbridge was. She saw her boyfriend sitting there, his legs dangling over the edge, and she felt terrible. The guarded look on his face said it all; he was just as upset as she was.<p>

"We were being careful." Senri muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah, well, things happen." Rima found her voice – and regained her feeling in her legs – and settled beside him. "And apparently something happened."

"You're sure it's not just stress?" Senri asked, but even as he spoke he was pulling Rima against his side, holding her close.

"Three positive pregnancy tests is not stress." Rima gave him a softened version of her glare. "I just don't know what we're going to tell our parents."

"You're not going to... get rid of the baby, right?" The Shiki boy eyed her stomach with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I thought about it for about a second." Rima shook her head, her heart thudding in her ears. "I can't do it."

Senri nodded, the small tension wrinkles in his brow disappearing. He opened his mouth, and then shut it, apparently thinking better of whatever he had wanted to say.

Moments passed in silence, and Rima stared down at the Koi in the pond as they swirled in the crystal blue waters.

"Anything you need me to do, just ask." Senri caught Rima's chin lightly and turned her face to his. "Don't be afraid to ask me for anything."

Rima stared into his ice blue eyes for a moment before she began her first request. "Tell the truth."

Senri blinked and waited for her to finish.

"Do you want to leave me?" Rima's gaze never wavered, she just watched him with an even, almost cold intensity. She wasn't prepared for him to say yes, after all they had been together since they were twelve, and known each other since they were toddlers.

"Never." Senri leaned in and kissed her briefly, only to pull away and stare deep into her eyes. "Not before this happened, not now, not ever." A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Good answer." Rima answered with a small smirk of her own and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Careful planning was executed to try and determine the best time to tell their parents. Ms. Shiki wouldn't be home from her movie set until later in the week, so too soon was out. Rima's parents were busy with their jobs until the weekend, and were in the best mood on Saturdays, so then was selected.<p>

"What do you have to tell us?" Ms. Shiki asked, eyeing the two teens with a smile. She had always been the least strict parent out of the three, letting Senri do almost whatever he wanted.

"Yes, Rima, what do you have to say?" Rima's Mother, the strictest, near-echoed, while Rima's Father eyed his "precious daughter" with concern in his eyes.

Rima looked up at Senri, grabbed his hand, weaving her fingers through his. "Ms. Shiki...Mom, Dad..."

* * *

><p>AN: This is likely going to be it for a while, I do have other things I have to work on and I hope to get some sleep before I continue this. I do, however, have a faint notion of where I'm going with this, so let's cross our fingers and hope I don't forget. Anyway, what do you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just so you know, I wasn't planning to update this, since I sound like a dog that contracted kennel cough, but I started building the chapter in my head and couldn't stop. Thank you to everyone who's been reading this so far, especially my reviewers! You guys keep me going!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, or it's characters and I make absolutely no profit from this.

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant." Rima sighed, squeezing Senri's hand. "And I'm not getting rid of the baby."<p>

Senri's Mother seemed to have gone into shock, as had Rima's Father. Rima's Mother, however, had a look that said that while she wasn't pleased, she wasn't really all that surprised either.

"We will consider putting the baby up for adoption." Rima continued, keeping her eyes locked on her Mother's twin cerulean ones, since the other two adults seemed lost in their own minds. "But an abortion is out of the question, understood?"

Rima could've sworn that Ms. Shiki's eye twitched when she said abortion. But Ms. Shiki clearly had nothing she wanted to add, as she was trying to force a smile onto her lovely face and failing.

"Sweetheart..." Rima's Father sighed, shaking his head, but his wife put a hand on his shoulder. Even Rima could identify that as a 'let me handle this' gesture. Mr. Touya's brows drew in, but he shut up. Rima was grateful for a moment; at least her Father wouldn't make her feel guilty for the moment.

"Well, Rima..." Rima's Mother pursed her lips for a moment, and then sighed. "There's not much I can say right now, is there? You've made the biggest decision, to keep the baby through the pregnancy, so what do you want me to say? It wouldn't be wise of me to emotionally berate a pregnant girl, as I want to. I guess all I can say right now is that I want you to seriously consider adoption, both of you." Mrs. Touya stood and walked into the kitchen, the swinging doors rattling behind her.

Rima looked to her Father, waiting for the guilt trip, the "why did you do this?" speech, the "my little girl" speech, anything. The silence was killing her. Eventually, Mr. Touya stood and followed his wife into the kitchen without a word.

"Well, I guess they'd like to disown me." Rima muttered, catching Ms. Shiki's attention.

"Sweetheart, you don't know how frustrating it is for them." Ms. Shiki sighed, standing and crossing the distance to hug Rima gently. "They probably would've liked to think you were that innocent girl you were at 6 years old all your life. It's hard to accept a child growing up, but when you kids do it so fast it's even harder..." She paused and drew Senri into the hug too. "But we'll make the best of this."

Rima was curious at the parents' vastly different reactions. How could her parents be so upset and Ms. Shiki be so kind and forgiving? She kept wondering until she glanced up and saw the tears in Ms. Shiki's eyes.

But she couldn't say she was sorry. No, they had been careful and she loved Senri. This wasn't a case of being careless or a stupid one-night stand.

Rima really wondered if she could give the baby to someone else through all of that.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? Your opinion matters. As of when this will be updated again, I can't say. I think I'm going to go start something in the Naruto section, if anyone likes SuigetsuXKarin that should be up shortly, at least the first chapter.


End file.
